


A Walk In The Park

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2015 [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Tell me again why we are here?”</p><p>”Because it is a nice day and all you ever do is sit inside and play video games. You need to get out and enjoy the sunshine more.”</p><p>”I can enjoy it just fine from our living room. I get full sun in the front window!”</p><p>”Yeah, but it only hits the back of your head and fries your brain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote anything for Bandom, but considering I wanted to give BBB a try this year, I figured it was a good place to start. 
> 
> Not quite sure who this is for, but some one gave the prompts for:
> 
> Lindsey/Jamia  
> green  
> public sex
> 
> This is what I came up with and please please keep in mind that I suck at writing Het, so I did my best. @~@
> 
> A big thank you to _***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance***_ for being my beta on it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Tell me again why we are here?”

”Because it is a nice day and all you ever do is sit inside and play video games. You need to get out and enjoy the sunshine more.”

”I can enjoy it just fine from my living room. I get full sun in the front window!”

”Yeah, but it only hits the back of your head and fries your brain.”

Jamia sulked as her best friend of ten years and girlfriend of seven, Lindsey, dragged her through the park. She grumbled as Lindsey talked about the birds and animals running around the place. Jamia could not give two shits. She just wanted to be back in their home curled up on the sofa playing Plants vs Zombies again.

”But I was so close to beating the level!”

”Yeah and you were so close to throwing the controller at the TV too!”

”It’s not my fault! The stupid plant would not listen to me!”

”Listen to you! You are talking about getting pissed at a computer generated animation in a video game!”

Jamia opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly. She had no basis for her argument.

”Fine, then can we at least get one of those things in the bread from the cart?”

”You mean the shishkabob in the pita?”

”Yeah.”

”I think I can arrange that.”

”Can you arrange for me not to get bored?”

”I promise you, it will not be boring.”

*

*

*

It has actually been a pleasant day Jamia has to admit. The sun is starting to dip to the horizon and the park is beginning to empty out.

”Let’s sit a moment before we leave.”

”Sure and I’m sorry about being such a bitch earlier.”

”It’s okay, baby, I knew you were just upset that I dragged you out.”

”Yeah, but I needed it.”

Lindsey smiled at Jamia and leaned in kissing her softly.

”There’s a good place. We can watch the sunset together.”

Lindsey pointed to a bench on the far side of the park with a small group of trees behind it.

”Okay, let’s go.”

They walked over holding hands, swinging them lightly. Right before they got there Lindsey spotted an ice cream truck.

”You go sit and I will get us a couple of snow cones.”

They kissed again and Lindsey went off to the truck and Jamia continued on to the bench. Once there she sat down and leaned back sighing with her eyes closed, enjoying the light breeze. It had actually been a good day.

_”Did you hear something?”_

_”No, it’s your imagination, just relax, no one ever uses this bench.”_

Jamia opened one eye. Is she hearing voices?

_”Sorry, I just don’t want to get caught.”_

_”We won’t, I promise, now where were we?”_

That was definitely a voice, no two and they were coming from behind her. Jamia carefully turned around, but all she saw was the thick clump of trees that were planted behind the bench. She turned back to see if Lindsey was coming back, but there was no sign of her. Jamia was ready to dismiss everything when she heard a moan that made her sit up straight.

”The fuck?”

For some reason Jamia chose to whisper her words. She turned around again and really concentrated her sight, which she regretted when it penetrated the foliage and she saw two men half naked in the middle of it. She covered her mouth before a gasp could leave it. She should leave. She should get up and get the fuck out of there, but for some reason she stayed and kept looking. She could see that one of them had black hair and the other seemed to have reddish hair. Definitely not a natural color. The red head was on his knees in the lap of the dark haired one and they were kissing. Jamia felt herself blush like she did when Lindsey wanted to watch gay porn.

_”Frankie…”_

The redhead groaned as the dark one…Frankie, moved from kissing him to kissing his neck. He must have been doing something right because the reaction that the redhead gave him was not something that Jamia had ever heard in any porn she watched. It was real and made her sweat a bit. Once again she turned away to see if Lindsey was coming back, but still nothing. When she turned back she saw that Frankie was making quick work of the redhead’s pants now. This was enough for Jamia and she got up quietly and walked away from the bench as quickly as possible.

”Holy fuck!”

Now that she was away from them Jamia found her voice.

”Hey, I thought you were going to wait for me at the bench?”

Lindsey walked up and handed Jamia her snowcone.

”We need to find somewhere else to sit.”

”Why, what’s wrong with that one?”

”Cause there are two guys making out in the trees behind it!”

”Really? Cool! Let’s go watch!”

”What!? No, Lindsey!”

”Aww why not? I bet it’s hot! Better than porn!”

”It’s not right!”

”Oh please, they are fucking in broad daylight! Who are they to say what is right?”

”They are not fucking!”

”Bet they are by now.”

Lindsey smirked and that is when Jamia realizes that she has lost. Lindsey grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the bench.

”So which one is the top you think?”

”Frankie for sure.”

Jamia clasped a hand over her mouth, but it’s too late. Lindsey stopped then and looked at her, quirking her eyebrow.

”You heard names?”

”I…uh...just one, the redhead said it.”

Lindsey smirked and grabbed Jamia again pulling her to the bench. As they got closer she slowed down and began to move very slowly. Arriving at the bench they sat down quietly and Lindsey whispered in Jamia’s ear.

”Where are they?”

Jamia sighed and pointed to the open spot in the clearing. Lindsey looked and frowned.

”I can hardly see anything.”

Then she looked down and saw a bigger opening between the space in the bench.

”Come on, crouch down with me.”

Jamia began to protest, but Lindsey slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down to her knees. When they looked through the space in the back, they had a perfect view…of Frankie blowing the redhead.

_”Fuck, Frankie…”_

Frankie is an expert in this field apparently as he is making a mess of the redhead who is moaning and thrashing about as he thrusts his hips upward.

”He has no gag reflex. He reminds me of that twink we saw in the school porn last week.”

Jamia had to swallow down her exclaim when Lindsey whispered in her ear.

”What the fuck, Linds, how can you say that?!”

”Hey, it’s clear to see. Look how much the redhead is fucking his mouth and Frankie is just taking it!”

Jamia wants to argue, but can’t really since Lindsey is right. Jamia just closed her mouth and turned back to the action, which by the looks of it is nearly over as the redhead shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries as his body stiffened and he is most likely cumming into Frankie’s mouth.

”Fuck that’s so hot. This is better than any porn we watch!”

Jamia hates to admit it, but it is true.

_”Fuck, Frankie, that was just…come here.”_

Frankie crawled between the redhead’s legs and they kissed. The redhead had his fingers dancing across Frank’s waist band slipping them down to undo the button holding the jeans closed. Jamia was freaking out that they were going to fuck now, but instead Frankie just nestled himself there and was clearly rutting against the redhead’s thigh.

_”Oh fuck, Gee, so close.”_

_”Cum for me, Frankie, I want to feel it.”_

_”Oh God, Gee!”_

Frankie stuttered and panted as he came on Gee. At that moment a horn blew somewhere and startled both couples. Gee looked over and Jamia made eye contact with him.

”Shit!”

Jamia grabbed Lindsey’s hand and pulled her quickly away before the two boys could react.

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah ah ah…”

”That the best you can give me, bitch? I want to hear you!”

Lindsey gripped Jamia’s hips tighter as she increased her thrusts, fucking her harder.

”Fuck me!”

”That’s the idea, sweetheart.”

Jamia didn’t hear anything else though as she keened and came hard. Lindsey pushed herself against the strap on, which doubled as a clit stimulator for the wearer and began to shudder and shake as she came herself. She collapsed onto Jamia who wrapped her arms around her, kissing her and running a hand through her hair.

”You were amazing, baby.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

Lindsey looked at Jamia and kissed her deeply.

”We really have to shower and get ready for that party.”

Jamia groaned.

”Tell me again why we are going?”

”Because my boss invited us and we have new clients we are trying to impress.”

”Alright fine, but I am not wearing a dress.”

”Whatever you want, babe.”

*

*

*

”I am so fucking bored!”

”Sorry, baby, just give it a little longer, the client is late. Once we introduce ourselves we can go, I promise.”

”You better.”

Jamia went to the bar to grab and drink while Lindsey was schmoozing her boss.

”Can I get a vodka rocks please?”

”Strong drink for a girl.”

Jamia rolled her eyes. This was all she needed, some asshole judging her based on what she was drinking.

”Why don’t you shut the fuck up and finish your piss water?”

Jamia’s protest was cut off by another voice. She looked up and saw a guy in a suit basically rescuing her from the asshole.

”What are you, her boyfriend?”

”Nope, but I bet her girlfriend could kick your sorry ass.”

The guy went to say something else, but the bartender interfered and the guy was escorted out of the place. Jamia stuck her tongue out at him childishly and the guy next to her giggled.

”Hey, uh thanks.”

”Sure, no problem. I am sorry about the girlfriend crack, I hope your boyfriend does not get pissed.”

Now it was Jamia’s turn to chuckle.

”I think _she_ will be fine with it.”

”Ah okay. I’m Frank by the way.”

”Jamia.”

”Pretty. Don’t worry, my husband makes it impossible for me to be a full time asshole.”

Jamia laughed again. This was turning out alright. At that moment a taller man slid behind Frank and kissed his cheek.

”Hey, baby, I just have to meet the woman in charge of my portfolio and then we can go.”

”Sure, oh let me introduce you to Jamia. Jamia, this is my husband Gerard Way.”

”Please to meet you, Gerard…I…”

Jamia froze with her hand out. She would recognize that red hair anywhere.

”Gee…”

”Hey, how did you know his nickname?”

Jamia just stared at Gerard and memories of what she saw on Saturday flooded her brain. Gerard continued to look at her and then his eyes went wide.

”Oh shit!”

”Is everything alright here?”

Lindsey picked that moment to walk up and sling an arm around Jamia’s waist. She looked up and smiled.

”Hello, I’m Lindsey; you must be Frank and Gerard. I am so looking forward to working with you, but I had hoped to meet on a more professional level and…”

Lindsey noted that both Gerard and Jamia were frozen staring at each other.

”Hey, Frank, do you know what’s going on with them?”

”Apparently they know each other from somewhere.”

Frank turned to Gerard and placed a hand on his cheek.

”Gee, Gee baby, are you cool? We can leave if you want and…”

”NO!”

Everyone jumped as Jamia shouted. People looked over at them and Gerard ducked his head.

”I mean, you don’t have to…”

Both Frank and Lindsey looked at Jamia and Gerard as they won’t make eye contact.

”Man, this is almost as awkward as if you guys had slept with each other.”

Frank laughed, but Gerard mumbled under his breath.

”Close enough.”

”Excuse me?”

Now Lindsey was getting pissed. She stepped in front of Jamia, blocking her from both Frank and Gerard.

”Look client or not, if you fucked with my girlfriend, I will personally end you life!”

”Whoa, hang on a minute! Gee has never even kissed a girl before! Why would he start now!?”

”Are you implying that my girlfriend is too ugly to kiss!?”

Now Lindsey and Frank were nose to nose…or well as close they could get with Frank being shorter.

”Stop it, both of you! We didn’t sleep with each other!”

Gerard’s voice rose and again the four called more people’s attention to their small gathering, including Lindsey’s boss now. Jamia grabbed Lindsey at the same time Gerard grabbed Frank.

”Come on, we need to get out of here. Let’s go for a walk.”

The two pushed their partners out of the room while they were both still scowling at each other. Jamia saw an empty conference room and motioned to Gerard. Gerard nodded and dragged Frank in that direction. Once there Jamia closed the doors as Lindsey and Frank squared off again, but this time at Gerard and Jamia.

”You two had better explain shit right now!”

They both took the same stance and Jamia would have laughed if the situation was not so serious at the moment. She sighed and looked at Frank.

”What did you do on Saturday afternoon?”

Frank looked at Jamia like it was not what he expected her to say.

”Saturday? I was with Gerard.”

”Yeah and what were we doing?”

”Well we had lunch and then went for a walk in the park.”

”And what did you do on Saturday?”

Now Gerard was looking at Lindsey. She made the same face that Frank did.

”Well we played video games for a bit and then I dragged Jamia out to the park.”

”So we were all in the park on Saturday.”

”Yeah, but you were with me the whole time, Gee, so when did you have time to fool around with her?”

”I didn’t, you dumb ass!”

”So wait, you guys were in the park and so were we. Did we see each other?”

Frank looked at Lindsey.

”Yeah, cause I am really confused now.”

Now Jamia had to laugh a bit as she looked at Gerard.

”You could say we did.”

Gerard looked at Jamia and shook his head beginning to find the situation more funny than embarrassing now.

”Let’s just say that Lindsey and I saw you and Gerard saw me.”

”What?”

Both Jamia and Gerard sat in chairs in a relaxed pose while their partners remained standing and tense.

”We were not exactly in a position to be seen.”

Gerard looked at Frank and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. It was as if a light came on in Frank’s eyes.

”Oh. Oh, oh. OH!”

”Yeah.”

”Oh man, Gee, I am so sorry!”

Lindsey still had a confused look on her face and Jamia sighed.

”They were the ones behind the bench.”

”What!?”

Now it was Frank and Lindsey’s turn to be embarrassed; Gerard and Jamia were just straight amused.

”Oh my, this is…awkward.”

”Sweetheart, we passed awkward about an hour ago.”

Gerard stood with one hand on his hip and tossed his red hair back and that was when Lindsey really realized who he was.

”Holy fuck!”

”Yeah. Usually I don’t do matinee performances, but Frankie here could not wait for a private viewing.”

”Hey! Don’t you just blame me! You were the one that poured yourself into those tight ass jeans I like so much!”

”Cause I look good in them, not so you can jump me in broad daylight and convince me to have sex in the park!”

”For what it’s worth, you guys put on a good show.”

Gerard smiled as he blushed a little.

”Thanks.”

Lindsey got up and paced, clearly still trying to process what had happened.

”So listen, if you want someone else to represent you, I won’t take offense and…”

”Are you kidding? Every client out there prefers to work with a representative that knows them intimately and I can’t think of any better way, can you?”

Now Lindsey laughed.

”No I guess not.”

”Well then, Miss Ballato, Gerard Way, client and amatuer exhibitionist at your service.”

They shook hands as Jamia and Frank smiled at each other.

”You two must come over for dinner this weekend. Gee makes a hell of a fondue.”

”Sure and after that we can all take a walk in the park.”

The four laughed and Jamia leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

”Thank you for dragging me out of the house.”

”Didn’t I tell you it wouldn’t be boring?”

”Yeah you did and no it wasn’t.”


End file.
